Las últimas vacaciones
by jacque-kari
Summary: [Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8] Aquel era el último verano que los digielegidos pasarían juntos, así que querían hacer algo especial. A pesar de las diferencias y lo costoso que resulta ponerse de acuerdo, finalmente eligen un destino... curiosa palabra es el destino, cuando se convierte en el lugar donde todo puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

Reto del Foro 1 - 8 de fanfiction. Es el primero que tomé, pero el segundo que publico.

Escrito **por y para Takari95**

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

~ Prólogo ~

Aquel era el último verano que los niños elegidos de Odaiba podrían pasar juntos antes de que los mayores—Taichi, Yamato y Sora — entraran a la universidad. Claro que había promesas de conservar la amistad a pesar de la distancia y los nuevos rumbos que tomarían sus vidas, pero todos eran conscientes de que muchas veces las promesas se hacen insostenibles. Así que allí estaban; era el aniversario número seis de aquellas vacaciones en que fueron transportados al digimundo por primera vez, sin embargo, llegar a un acuerdo no estaba siendo tan fácil como habían imaginado.

— ¡Me niego! — chilló Mimi, cruzándose de brazos — odio el frío, además, ¿qué hay de entretenido en ir a la nieve?

Más de alguno entornó los ojos ante su pregunta. La ex neoyorquina había regresado hace dos años a Japón, y aunque les había alegrado, a algunos más que a otros, a veces era difícil lidiar con ella, porque a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan terca y caprichosa como cuando era una niña.

— ¿Cómo que qué hay de entretenido? — Como siempre, Taichi era el primero en replicar — podemos esquiar, patinar, subir al teleférico — enumeró con un tono que dejaba bastante claro que para él eran motivos más que suficientes.

— Además lo importante es estar juntos — Sora estaba intentando ser conciliadora, era un papel que había tomado desde la primera vez — y podrás estrenar ese abrigo tan bonito que te compraste.

— ¿Pero si lo importante es estar juntos por qué no podemos ir a la playa? — preguntó Mimi pasando por alto el intento de su amiga de convencerla, aprovechándose de su debilidad por la ropa.

— Porque la playa está cerca y podemos ir cualquier otro día — insistió Tai — en cambio, nunca hemos ido a la nieve.

La portadora del emblema de la pureza se quedó callada como si estuviera meditando muy bien las palabras del ex líder del grupo.

— ¡Ya me harté! — explotó Tai, finalmente.

A su lado, Sora suspiró y cruzó una disimulada mirada con Yamato. Ambos se veían venir esa reacción.

— Si no quieres ir, por mí está bien — se enfurruñó el castaño.

— Vamos chicos, seguro que podemos llegar a una solución justa para todos — sugirió Sora.

— ¿Qué tal si votamos? — se atrevió a decir Takeru.

— Esa es una buena idea — apostilló Matt, sin poder ocultar un gesto de fastidio. Para él daba igual, sólo quería que se pusieran de acuerdo pronto.

— Muy bien, los que estén a favor de la playa que levanten la mano — dijo Tai con voz autoritaria y la única que alzó su mano fue Mimi, para luego mirar con reproche a sus compañeros.

— Superior Joe, Koushiro, Sora — enumeró mientras los miraba; de los siete, ellos eran los únicos a los que había esperado tener de su parte, porque el engreído de Yamato haría lo que Tai dijera con tal de que el chico no se resintiera, Takeru seguiría a su hermano y Kari elegiría lo mismo que él, porque eran novios. Al menos así lo veía ella.

— Lo siento Mimi, pero sabes que no me gusta la playa — se excusó Joe, rascándose la nuca, apenado.

— Y yo no voy a la playa, porque soy alérgico al sol — lo secundó Izzy.

Mimi resopló fastidiada. No le creía al pelirrojo, _¿Qué clase de persona es alérgica al sol?_

— Bueno, entonces está decidido, iremos a la montaña Fuji — anunció Tai con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo — insistió Mimi. — además, todavía falta que los menores voten.

— Es verdad, ¿no deberían estar ya aquí? — preguntó Sora, a nadie en particular, pero fue Kari quien tomó la palabra.

— Yo le avisé a Davis, pero seguro que se habrá quedado dormido.

De pronto escucharon un enorme barullo que provenía de una de las esquinas y automáticamente se voltearon a ver qué sucedía.

— ¡Ash, eres un perezoso, Daisuke! — reclamaba una chica de cabello lila — por tu culpa vamos tarde.

— ¡Que no es mi culpa, Miyako!, ya te expliqué que Jun se encerró en el baño a hacer quien sabe qué cosa de chica que no me quiso decir

— Pues a mi no me engañas, seguro que te has pasado una hora en el baño untándote gel, por esa manía que tienes de parecerte a Taichi-sempai

— ¡Claro que no! — replicó el castaño enseguida, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Aún estaban lejos, sin embargo, hablaban tan fuerte que pudieron oír todo lo que decían. Detrás de ellos iba Ken, con un gesto sereno como de costumbre, y cerrando la fila, Cody.

— Como dije, alguien debió quedarse dormido — constató Kari, mientras T.k. asentía a su lado, aprobando sus palabras.

Cuando finalmente se reunieron, Sora los puso al tanto de todo y se dispusieron a votar. Sólo Yolei apoyó a Mimi.

— ¡Es injusto! — reclamó ella.

— Pues se llama democracia, Tachikawa, así que acéptalo de una buena vez — la regañó Tai.

— La democracia apesta — declaró la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

— De hecho, desde que se creó, la democracia ha sido bastante criticada, e incluso algunos han llegado a llamarla la dictadura de la mayoría — señaló Joe, ganándose un par de miradas hastiadas por parte de Taichi y Yamato.

— Da igual, esto no es un debate político, así que iremos a la montaña y ya está — dijo el primero. — nos reuniremos aquí el día sábado a las diez, porque el papá de Matt se ofreció a llevarnos para tomar el bus, ¿quedó claro?

Todos asintieron al unísono, menos Mimi.

— ¿Tachikawa? — llamó con tono aburrido.

— Sí, como sea — asintió la chica, sabiéndose derrotada.

Había costado su tanto ponerse de acuerdo, pero al final de cuentas valía la pena. Serían dos semanas que no olvidarían, dos semanas en las que podrían suceder muchas cosas que ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, sé que es un poco corto, pero el lunes comienzo mis exámenes y sinceramente no quería empezar a estudiar sin publicar algo antes. Ya he hecho esperar bastante a _Takari95 _y me pareció que merecía leer el primer atisbo de esta historia.

Por lo pronto no he dicho mucho, pero tengo muchas ideas y según mis estimaciones serán seis capítulos aproximadamente, sin contar éste, claro.

Ella pidió un poco de drama. No sé si sea muy buena en ese género, sin embargo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La pareja principal es Taiora, como dice el fic, y pues...nunca he escrito nada de ellos, así a ver qué sale.

Habrá Yamakari y Takari (en este punto quizás debo admitir que lo tomé, porque soy fanática de la primera y ya he he escrito un par de fics sobre ellos, no sé si lo haga bien o mal, pero me gusta, así que creí que sería bueno tener algo a que aferrarme mientras experimento con la pareja principal)

Sobre las otras parejas, prefiero conservar la incógnita.

Eso sería todo, ¡hasta pronto!

**Takari95, **espero que hayas disfrutado este primer capítulo, si quieres añadir algo al reto o pedir alguna cosa en particular, soy todo oídos (debería decir "todos ojos", pero eso suena un poco raro xD)

Trataré de ceñirme lo más que pueda a tus lineamientos :)


	2. Chapter 2

******_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

El personaje **Amakusa, Ryu** pertenece al anime **"Escuela de detectives"**, y éste a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Las últimas vacaciones**

**_Capítulo 1_: _Precipicio_ **

El sábado por fin había llegado.

—¡Apártate, cuatro ojos! —reclamó Davis mientras empujaba a la anteojuda, frustrando su intento por subir a la camioneta.

—¿A quién crees que llamas así, baka? —se defendió la chica, comenzando a forcejear con él.

Ken veía la escena desde el interior, con resignación, pues todo había empezado porque los dos querían sentarse con él. Justo en ese momento Cody se subió, apoderándose del codiciado lugar que ambos disputaban.

—¡Hey! —gritaron a la vez.

—¿No crees que estos dos últimamente se pelean más de lo normal? —le preguntó Takeru a su castaña novia. Ambos se habían apartado de la pelea, ya que sabían que era lo mejor.

—Es verdad —estuvo de acuerdo Hikari—, pero dicen que los que se quieren se aporrean, ¿no?

Takeru la observó con curiosidad

—¿Acaso crees que en el fondo se quieren? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y entonces estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Claro que no! —se dijeron mutuamente.

—¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?, ¡suban de una vez! —los regañó Tai, que era el más ansioso por irse.

—Tu hermano me odia —dejó escapar T.k. en un suspiro, con un fingido tono de víctima.

Hikari se rió. Como siempre, a él le pareció la risa más fresca y cristalina que había oído en su vida. La castaña cubría parcialmente sus labios con la mano, como queriendo evitar largarse a reír.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, Takeru?, te he dicho que él es así, no es nada personal. Además, le conoces.

—¡Ustedes dos!, ¡suban de una vez! —insistió el susodicho, desde su lugar, justo en el asiento que estaba detrás de Yamato, quien iba de copiloto.

—Ya vamos, onii-san —le respondió Kari, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su novio para que la siguiera y fue a subirse a camioneta.

Takeru tardó un poco más en reaccionar.

—¿No es nada personal?, pero si me trata así desde que somos novios. Ashh, no importa.

—¡Como no te apures, te dejo aquí, Takaishi! —le gritó Tai.

Kari le pidió que fuera de una vez, instándolo con su mano.

—Te he dicho que no trates así a T.k. —replicó Yamato, mirando a su mejor amigo por encima de la cabecera.

—¡Ash!, ¡apresúrate, Takaishi!, ¿por qué eres tan lento? —intervino Davis.

Suspiró. Por alguna extraña razón, amaba a sus amigos. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Ya voy —dijo, encaminándose finalmente a la camioneta y ocupando el sitio junto a Kari. Detrás de ellos estaban Joe e Izzy, Cody y Ken, y en la última fila de asientos, sentados lo más alejados posible, Yolei y Davis. Sora se sentaba junto a Tai en la primera fila de asientos detrás del conductor—. Hermano, por favor… no necesito que me defiendas —aclaró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Yamato volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

—Esto no se trata de ti, es entre Tai, su bocota y yo —le explicó con tono resentido, Takeru sabía cuánto odiaba que le dijera que ya no era tan pequeño como para que anduviera defendiéndolo todo el tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Hiroaki.

—Sí, papá. Ya estamos todos —le aseguró Matt.

—Un momento —dijo Joe.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —los que habían hablado al unísono fueron Taichi y Daisuke.

Hikari pensó por centésima vez que esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y corrían riesgo de mimetizarse si seguían así. Y eso que esa era sólo la cuenta de ese año, pero no había modo de apartar a Daisuke de su hermano, lo idolatraba en el sentido más extenso de la palabra.

—Sólo habemos once aquí —volvió a hablar el mayor.

—¿Y tu punto es? —ese era Yamato, haciendo uso de su tono desdeñoso.

—Que somos doce —se explicó el peliazul, rascándose la nuca.

—¡Es verdad! —gritó Yolei, consiguiendo que Davis se tapara los oídos.

—¡Demonios, Yolei!, ¿acaso no puedes hablar como una persona normal?

—Cállate, idiota —le respondió ella, volviendo a mirar a los demás para no prestarle más atención de la necesaria—. A mí también me pareció que faltaba alguien, falta Mimi.

—¡Eso es! —enfatizó Joe, moviendo las manos. Por fin alguien que lo entendía.

—Demonios, ¿y alguien sabe dónde rayos está? —preguntó Yamato.

Varios negaron con la cabeza.

—Quizás se quedó dormida —sugirió Hikari.

Matt le dirigió una mirada que la hizo sonrojar. Sus miradas solían ser demasiado intensas para ella. De un tiempo hasta la actualidad, esa situación se había repetido más veces de lo que consideraba normal.

—¡Yo dije que no la invitáramos! —reclamó Tai, obteniendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de la pelirroja y una mirada enfadada de su hermana.

—¡Hermano!, deja de decir eso.

—Ya no discutan, lo importante es saber si vendrá —se atrevió a hablar Izzy, para calmar los ánimos.

—Eso. Koushiro tiene razón. —apostilló Joe.

Justo cuando Tai se disponía a preguntar cómo harían eso y el pelirrojo hacía ademán de sacar su celular del bolsillo (todos se quejaban que era al único que la chica atendía), unos gritos estridentes se escucharon de algún lado. Yamato tuvo una terrible sensación de deja vu.

"Que no sea Jun" —pensó, horrorizado ante la sola idea.

La mayoría se asomó por la ventana más cercana, justo para ver a una desesperada Mimi correr desde el final de la calle. En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme de un rosa chillón y en la otra hacía malabares para sostener dos bolsos bastante grandes.

Estaba vestida entera de rosado con un traje especial para la nieve.

—¡Esperen!

Cuando logró llegar junto a la furgoneta, ante las miradas anonadadas de todos, respiró agitadamente unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—No iban a irse sin mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó ofendida.

—Claro que… ¡auch!, ¿Sora, por qué me golpeas? —exigió saber Tai.

—¿Yo te golpeé?, no me di cuenta —respondió con voz inocente, más que fingida, cabe señalar— claro que no íbamos a irnos sin ti, Mimi; estábamos por llamarte, ¿verdad, Koushiro?

—Hai

—Que bien. Le dije a mi papá que no era tan tarde.

Taichi y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, ¿qué no era tan tarde?, ¡habían quedado de juntarse casi hace una hora!, ¿qué problema tenía esa _niñita_?

—Sube de una vez — pidió Matt intentando sonar todo lo educado posible.

—Eso iba hacer, so tonto —le dijo Mimi, mirándolo con desprecio antes de subir y dirigirse al pequeño espacio que había entre Joe y Koushiro. Por algún motivo, ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

—¡Muy bien, hay que irse antes de que aparezca Jun! —anunció Tai alzando ambos brazos.

Por otro extraño motivo, Daisuke no replicó y enseguida el señor Ishida puso la camioneta en marcha.

* * *

Llegaron al terminal sin contratiempos y una vez que consiguieron que Miyako y Daisuke dejaran de pelear otra vez por sentarse junto a Ken, el viaje fue largo y tranquilo; bueno, dentro de lo tranquilo que podía ser dados los roces que existían en el grupo.

La chica había sido la ganadora y se le pasó hablando todo el camino, a pesar de las quejas de Davis, sentado tres filas más atrás, para que se callara. El peliazul a su lado, asentía la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces decía sí o no, e incluso en algunos momentos soltó algunas palabras, de cualquiera forma ella no parecía sentirse mal por ser la parte activa de la conversación. Una cosa semejante ocurría con Koushiro y Mimi.

—Davis, ¿quieres dejar en paz a Miyako por piedad? —le pidió Cody. Sí, era un chico muy tranquilo, pero después de media hora sentado a su lado, sentía que sus oídos estallarían si escuchaba una sola queja más.

—No te molestes, enano. Pero preferiría tener de compañero de asiento a una piedra que a ti, porque hasta una piedra es más entretenida que tú —replicó Motomiya, aparentemente ofendido.

Cody prefirió callar, no porque sus palabras le afectaran, claro. Ya conocía la lengua viperina de su amigo y lo tozudo que era, pedirle que se callara sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¡Por fin llegamos! —Mimi fue la primera de los digielegidos en bajar del bus. Desde luego, se olvidó de sus maletas, las cuales Koushiro cargó con ayuda a Joe, que se acercó cuando el pelirrojo casi se tropieza por el exceso de peso que llevaba.

—¿Te ayudo? —Taichi y Yamato se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta de que ambos habían hablando al mismo tiempo, y no sólo eso, también habían extendido un brazo en dirección a las maletas de Sora.

La pelirroja los observó sin saber qué decir. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero por suerte ninguno de los dos lo notó, pues estaban teniendo una conversación de miradas.

Matt sonrió.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mejor voy a ayudar a T.k., tú puedes solo con las de Sora, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Tai le sonrió, pero en esa sonrisa había más que conformidad, había agradecimiento, y Matt supo notarlo.

Se alejó de ellos. Él y Sora habían terminado hace más de un año luego de una extensa relación que duró casi once meses. Desde entonces, esperaba que el tonto de Taichi se le declarara, era tan evidente lo que sentía, pero no, el castaño seguía aferrándose a su papel de mejor amigo.

"Tan cobarde para algunas cosas y tan temerario para otras"

Admitía que él tampoco era un casanova, por mucho que algunos se esforzaran en calificarlo de esa manera, pero Taichi se pasaba.

Si supiera que la pelirroja le correspondía, quizás actuaría de otro modo, pero así no tenía gracia. Bueno, tampoco era que Sora se lo hubiera dicho, o sea sí, no se lo había confesado, tanto así no, sin embargo, él pudo deducirlo solo. ¿Acaso Tai estaba ciego?

Vio a Hikari a pocos pasos batallando con sus maletas, ¿dónde estaba Takeru?

—¿Te ayudo? —se sintió como una máquina al repetir la pregunta que había hecho hace sólo un momento atrás.

La castaña alzó la mirada y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, hace tiempo quería preguntárselo.

—Yamato-san, no-no es…necesario —tartamudeó, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Un gesto que a él le pareció inusitadamente coqueto.

Le sonrió y tomó uno de sus bolsos para echárselo al hombro, mientras llevaba el suyo propio en la otra mano. No iba volver a preguntarle, sabía por experiencia propia que la pequeña de los Yagami podía llegar a ser igual de tozuda que su hermano, y si él no era un experto en Taichi, entonces no existía persona en el planeta que lo fuera.

Se adelantó y la sintió ir tras él. Al poco rato se les unió Takeru, que le quitó la otra maleta a Kari.

—¿Acaso no te he dicho que el novio siempre tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas? – le preguntó en un susuro.

—Perdón, hermano. Estaba tratando de que Yolei y Davis no se mataran.

—Es verdad, ¿qué pasa con esos dos?

Takeru se encogió de hombros. No tenía la menor idea.

Por su parte, Taichi había intentado coger las dos maletas de Sora, pero en cuanto puso su mano sobre la segunda, la pelirroja forcejeó, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, con expresión curiosa en el rostro.

—Soy chica, no una inútil Taichi. Puedo con ésta —le dijo con firmeza.

—Yo no…no quise, no lo hice porque piense que seas una inútil.

—Lo sé —asintió dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que a su amigo se le subieran los colores al rostro —sólo te lo recordaba por si lo habías olvidado. ¿Qué haces parado como una estatua?, anda, vamos que el resto ya se nos adelantó —y una vez que pronunció la última palabra, se encaminó hacia la procesión que formaban sus amigos, rumbo a la cabaña que habían arrendado.

Taichi tardó un par de segundos en seguirla.

—Doscientos cinco, doscientos seis, doscientos siete, ésta es —anunció Joe, que era el que los encabeza. Por ser el mayor era quien la había arrendado, pero entre todos habían juntado el dinero.

La montaña Fuji tenía un sector turístico que era muy cotizado en las vacaciones, ninguno olvidaba lo que les costó conseguir un espacio entre las cincuenta cabañas con las que contaba.

El bus los había dejado a pocos metros de ella.

El superior se metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, para sacar la llave que le habían entregado nada más bajar.

"Que raro, no hay nada"

_Uno, dos, tres. _

"¡¿No hay nada?!, pero si yo la eché en este bolsillo hace un momento, ¿o sería en el otro? De acuerdo, Joe, no entres en pánico"

Hurgueteó en su otro bolsillo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. _Estaba vacío._

Se volteó hacia sus amigos, tan blanco como el papel, o incluso más, si era eso posible.

—¿Qué pasa, superior Joe?, ¿qué está esperando para abrir? —le preguntó Sora ante el extraño mutismo de los demás.

—¡No está la llave! —chilló desesperado. Al diablo con lo de no entrar en pánico.

El instinto de líder que Tai poseía despertó con ese grito.

—¿Cómo que no está la llave?, ¿dónde la pusiste?, sabía que yo debía hacerme cargo.

Joe comenzó a revisarse por completo, en un toqueteo que a algunos los habría hecho estallar en carcajadas si no fuese por la situación en la que estaban. ¿Dónde demonios dormirían?

—No hay caso, no está en ningún lado —declaró Joe, habiendo incluso desarmado sus maletas, cuando las probabilidades de que la llave estuviese ahí eran nulas.

—Podemos pedir otra al encargado, ¿no? —preguntó Cody. Al parecer era el único que estaba pensando, porque Taichi gritaba como poseso caminando de un lado a otro, Mimi no paraba de quejarse mientras Yolei intentaba consolarla y Koushiro junto a Matt y Sora buscaban por los alrededores.

—Esa es una buena idea —aportó Ken.

—Sí, debimos pensarlo antes —asintió Joe—. Iré yo, ya que fue mi culpa.

—Daisuke, ¿qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Kari de pronto, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—¿Qué cosa?, ah… ¿esto? —le respondió exhibiendo frente a los ojos de los demás, un trozo de metal con forma de llave, que hasta ese momento había mantenido en su dedo anular por algún motivo—, pues, me la encontré casi al bajar del bus.

—¡¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dices?! —exclamó Tai, zarandeándolo fuertemente de los hombros— ¿no se te ocurrió decirlo hace veinte minutos?, ¡así nunca serás un buen líder!, ¡te relevo del cargo de líder de los digielegidos, me oyes!

—Me había olvidado —contestó el castaño menor— ¡por favor, Taichi-sempai, perdóname y acéptame nuevamente como tu aprendiz!

—Basta ya, par de tontos. Si nos dan la llave podremos entrar y no congelarnos aquí afuera —pidió Mimi.

Daisuke hizo una venia hacia todos.

—Gomen —dijo justo antes de entregársela al superior Joe.

¡Ya estaban adentro!, ahora era cuando la verdadera diversión comenzaría.

* * *

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de instalarse, cuando los visitó un instructor, pidiéndoles que se reunieran en el salón. La cabaña era bonita y bastante espaciosa, tenía dos pisos, abajo estaba la cocina y el comedor, un baño y el salón que era enorme; arriba estaban las habitaciones, las cuales tendrían que compartir, pues eran seis, y había dos baños más.

«Muy bien, sean bienvenidos al parque turístico de la montaña Fuji, esperamos que su estancia aquí sea agradable. Mi nombre es "Amakusa, Ryu" y soy el instructor asignado para su cabaña junto con la doscientos ocho. Antes de permitirles disfrutar del lugar, hay algunas cosas que deben saber.

La primera regla y la más importante; la pista de esquí está abierta desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Dada la adversidad del clima, es altamente peligroso que permanezcan en ella pasada esa hora.

En cualquier caso, hay profesores para quienes no sepan esquiar, que siempre estarán a su disposición y atentos para evitar cualquier accidente. Si desean subir al teleférico, háganlo también antes de las seis, y sigan todas las órdenes que les darán los instructores respectivos para su seguridad. Es preferible que siempre salgan en grupos por si hay algún accidente. Contamos con una excelente red de apoyo, entre los cuales hay siempre un mínimo de cinco médicos de turno para cualquier percance que pueda haber.

Si han pagado servicio con desayuno, merienda y cena, deben cruzar hasta la zona este, donde se servirán las respectivas comidas a las ocho de la mañana, cuatro de la tarde y ocho de la noche, respectivamente. De lo contrario, la cabaña está equipada con una cocinilla y un refrigerador para que dejen los alimentos que hayan traído. Del lado este también encontrarán un gimnasio y una pista de hielo, perfectamente acondicionada para quienes prefieran patinar. Creo que eso es todo, espero que sean cuidadosos y disfruten el lugar, ¿quién es el representante?»

Enseguida Joe alzó la mano y se acercó para firmar unos papeles que faltaban.

En cuanto se hubo ido, todos corrieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse e ir a esquiar.

—Aprendí en Nueva York, mi instructor era guapísimo, lástima que fuera diez años mayor —repitió Mimi un centenar de veces, durante el trayecto.

Cada vez que lo decía, Koushiro parecía más desanimado, Joe más perdido en sus propios pensamientos y Taichi más hastiado.

—¡Que alguien la calle, por favor! —pedía cada cierto tiempo, preferiblemente cada vez que Mimi dejaba de hablar por lo menos durante dos segundos.

Al principio estuvieron juntos, pero acabaron separándose en pequeños grupos o parejas.

—¡Cuida a mi hermana, Takeru! —le gritó Tai, justo antes de marcharse en dirección contraria a la que el rubio iba tomar con Hikari.

El aludido tan sólo pudo asentir efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Izzy. ¡Será divertido! —lo animó Mimi, ya con los bastones y los esquíes listos, además de unas bonitas gafas protectora de color rosado, claro.

Koushiro a su lado, miró aterrado la bajada. Estaba muy empinada a su parecer, intentó hacer un cálculo mental, observando con detenimiento, lo había aprendido en física. _¿Cómo era?_

—Yo, emm… no estoy tan se-seguro de esto, Mimi —se excusó.

La chica lo observó con displicencia.

—Por tu culpa no fuimos a la playa, si estuviste del lado de Tai, al menos debes esquiar.

—Pero yo… ¡ahhh! —antes de que pudiera concluir su réplica, la chica lo había empujado, haciéndolo deslizarse cuesta abajo.

Diez cabezas entre la gente se voltearon al escuchar ese grito, creyendo reconocerlo.

El chico cayó y siguió cayendo hasta que acabó enterrado en la nieve, en una posición poco cómoda, por decir lo menos.

Mimi se espantó luego de que pasara casi un minuto sin que se moviera.

—¡Koushiro!, ¡Koushiro, responde!, ¡no es divertido! —gritó antes de deslizarse para ir en su auxilio.

Afortunadamente el pelirrojo no estaba lesionado, sólo había tragado tanta nieve que no acabó de escupirla hasta casi una hora después. Y se sentía adolorido, claro, sin embargo, ese no sería motivo para que Mimi lo dejara regresarse a la cabaña al lado de su computadora portátil, luego de que hubo comprobado que no tenía ningún hueso roto.

Joe no tuvo tanta suerte, pero ese es otro cuento.

Yamato por su parte, también sabía esquiar, pues había aprendido en una de sus giras con los Lobos Adolescentes. Él usaba una tabla de esquí y se deslizó con maestría por la pista sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de chicas lo observaban con atención.

Cuando se levantó las gafas, las vio aproximarse y se espantó. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar tanto la atención de las chicas?

—Claro, como si no te gustara —solía decirle Tai con tono socarrón.

¡Claro que no le gustaba!, pero nadie le creía.

Para cuando las jóvenes estuvieron a su lado, él estaba rojo como jitomate.

Davis, Yolei y Ken fueron otros que llamaron la atención, resultaron ser un trío bastante bueno, con ayuda de los instructores, por supuesto; hasta que los dos primeros comenzaron a pelearse nuevamente, dándose empujones que acabaron por hacerlos caer por la pendiente.

¿El reporte médico?, sólo un par de moretones y muy buena suerte.

Después de eso, Ken decidió ir a esquiar con Cody, quien para su sorpresa sabía esquiar muy bien.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —le preguntó luego de verlo bajar por una cuesta especialmente empinada, sin siquiera tambalearse.

—Eh, bueno… mi padre me enseñó y mi abuelo le enseñó a él cuando era más joven, ya sabes que mi familia es deportista.

—¿Podrías enseñarme?, estaba intentando calcular la velocidad a la que tenía que ir para no caer, porque…

De un momento a otro Cody dejó de escucharlo, porque las palabras de su amigo dejaron de tener sentido para él. _Otro genio en el grupo._

—¿Sabes?, también puedes hacerlo sin calcular eso que dices – le dijo amablemente, una vez terminado su discurso de experto en física.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mira…sólo tienes que…

A pocos metros de distancia Miyako y Daisuke, ya repuestos de la caída, los observaban, iracundos.

"Maldito enano experto en los deportes, Ken es mi amigo y no dejaré que me lo quites, suficiente tengo con la cuatro ojos"

"Ay, Cody, ¿por qué tienes que saber tanto sobre estas cosas?, si yo supiera, tal vez Ken se fijaría en mí, quizás debería pedirle que me enseñes para poder enseñarle a él, ¡sí, eso haré!"

—¡Daisuke Motomiya!, regresa aquí —gritó al ver que el chico le había cogido ventaja, pues ya iba diez pasos por delante.

Corrió tras él. Podía ser el mejor amigo de Ken si quería, pero ella sería su novia, y nadie evitaría que así fuera.

* * *

—¿Tienes miedo, Sora? —preguntó Tai, burlón. Ambos habían subido a una de las partes más altas, luego de aprender algunas técnicas con los instructores, quienes los felicitaron, porque aparentemente eran un par de _deportistas natos_.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Tai?, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¿y tú? —le respondió con una sonrisa perfectamente visible para el castaño, aún usando sus goggles azules.

—¡Ja!, ya quisieras. Sabes que soy el portador del valor.

—Nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Quieres una carrera para saber quién llega primero?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, a la cuenta de tres.

Uno

Dos

—¡Tres! —gritó la pelirroja precipitándose hacia el frente antes que Tai.

—¡Eso es trampa! —escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no se detuvo. Definitivamente le ganaría a Taichi.

* * *

Al final del día, todos estaban exhaustos y felices. Lo habían pasado bien, de una u otra forma. Sólo Joe se había resultado algo maltrecho, pero no parecía demasiado desanimado, porque Mimi le había dicho que podía lanzarse amarrado en una tabla. Al principio no quiso, intentó explicarle que podía ser peligroso, que debía descansar, además la sola idea parecía terrible, sin embargo, sólo había sido una especie de desgarro, así que tuvo que ceder. En cuanto lo hizo, se divirtió junto a ella y Koushiro el resto de la tarde.

Todos habían acordado juntarse en la entrada de la pista para regresar a la cabaña juntos, previendo que el grupo se dispersaría. Ya la mayoría estaba ahí, sólo faltaban Takeru y Hikari, sin embargo, diez minutos más tarde sólo apareció él.

—¿Y Hikari? —preguntó Tai enseguida, con un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cómo?, ¿no está aquí? —contra interrogó, evidentemente sorprendido ante la ausencia de su novia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿no estabas tú con ella? —siguió Taichi, con la mirada clavada en el menor.

—Ella… —se detuvo para tragar saliva con dificultad, mientras buscaba las palabras— dijo que iría a verte, para así esquiar juntos y que si no volvía quince minutos antes de que hubiera que regresar acá…pues, que volviera solo, porque eso significaba que volvería contigo.

—¿Y la dejaste ir sola?, ¿no te dije que la cuidaras?

Yamato anticipándose a Taichi, como sólo un mejor amigo puede hacer, lo sujetó antes de que se lanzara contra Takeru, que retrocedió pasmado. Estaba en _shock. _Debía ser una broma, ¡tenía que ser una broma!, Hikari había prometido que estaría bien, ella… debía estar escondida en algún lado y de un momento a otro saltaría encima de él, diciendo que había caído con mucha facilidad.

Observó al resto de sus amigos. Las expresiones eran distintas, pero ninguna de ellas era buena. _No iba suceder_. Ella no estaba allí.

Hikari estaba perdida.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

Hola, primero que todo quisiera ofrecer una disculpa por la tardanza. Espero que no te hayas olvidado del reto _Takari95, _es que he sido una tardona descarada, pero siempre estoy pensando en este fic, la demora es por otros motivos que no vienen al caso, salvo uno que creo que es relativamente universal por aquí: _los estudios._

¿Debería cambiar de categoría a humor? xD En el reto pediste drama, y lo habrá, así que no te asustes si las cosas no parecen tomar el rumbo que deberían. En este primer capítulo quise hacerlo más relajado, simplemente para presentar bien la situación y a las parejas. Creo que insinué varias, algunas se desarrollarán, otras no, pero todo teniendo como eje central el Taiora. Si me voy mucho por el Yamakari, por favor bájenme de mi nube, es que me gusta mucho esa pareja, así que no sería raro.

Quería hacer esto breve, pero antes de irme debo hacer algunas aclaraciones técnicas:

1.- Con la montaña Fuji, me refiero al monte Fuji que es un volcán y tiene una zona turística para aplinismo. Lo he convertido en montaña para efectos del fic. Todo lo demás de las cabañas, instructores y demases, me lo he inventado yo. Espero que no suene demasiado falso.

2.- El título. Según la RAE uno de los significados de la palabra precipicio es: _"Despeño o caída precipitada y violenta."_Elegí la palabra para destacar lo rápido que un día divertido puede convertirse en lo opuesto.

3.- _So tonta: _Expresión para decir que una persona es muy tonta.

4.- Cualquier error que detecten, les agradeceré un montón que me lo hagan saber. Soy principiante, y me queda mucho por aprender, sumado a que no soy especialmente buena revisando, esta vez intenté ser lo más meticulosa posible, pero se me suelen pasar algunas cosas.

¡Hasta pronto!

Espero que hayan disfrutando la lectura, especialmente tú Takari :)


	3. Chapter 3

¿Prometen no odiarme demasiado por el final de este capítulo?, ¿lo prometen?, si es así, adelante. Pueden pasar a leer :)

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

**Las últimas vacaciones **

**_Capítulo 2: Reacciones equivocadas..._  
**

_Perdida_

_Perdida_

_Perdida_

Primero fue sólo una voz repitiéndolo en su cabeza, haciendo que la palabra calara más y más profundo, se metiera entre las conexiones cerebrales y apagara su cerebro de la misma manera que se apaga la luz, como si sólo hubiese que presionar un interruptor, sin embargo, no perdió la consciencia, eso sólo hizo que dejara de percibir todo lo demás, limitándose a ese único pensamiento. _Perdida. _

Luego fueron un millón de voces, todas intentando atraer su atención. Ser, en definitiva, la que sonara más fuerte que las otras.

Despertó de su letargo al caer de espalda sobre la nieve y enseguida sintió un ardor en la mejilla derecha. Taichi se había soltado del agarre de Yamato, consiguiendo golpearlo. Se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida.

Le pareció escuchar que Mimi chillaba, mientras que Sora y Miyako se contenían, pues un ruido extraño salió de sus bocas.

—Francamente, Takaishi. ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

La mirada de Tai era una contradicción. Por un lado parecía fría, fría como el mismo hielo que desprendía la de su hermano, por el otro era como si auténticas llamas ardieran en su interior. Fuese cual fuese la verdad, debía querer matarlo.

—¡Te pedí expresamente que la cuidaras y tú la dejas ir sola!

El castaño trató de irse en su contra de nuevo. Takeru pudo imaginarlo sobre sí mismo, propinándole golpe tras golpe, sin embargo, Yamato no iba dejar que se le escapara tan fácil otra vez. Volvió a sujetarlo de los brazos. Tai se zafó, pero no insistió en lanzarse contra el menor.

—¡Cálmate, Taichi!, T.k. no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera sabemos si Hikari-chan está perdida. Puede que esté en la cabaña o…

—¿O qué? —el tono era desafiante— ¿o estar en el hospital ahora mismo, porque algo le ocurrió?, ¿eso ibas a decir?, porque no veo más opciones.

Todos estaban quietos, estupefactos. Mimi se cubría la boca con una mano, aunque ninguno sabía si era signo de miedo o sólo para esconder sus sollozos. En cualquier caso, si estaba llorando eso los remitía al miedo que debía estar sintiendo.

Koushiro y Joe intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Cody parecía auténticamente tranquilo, pero tratándose de él no podían estar seguros. Por primera vez, Daisuke y Yolei no discutían. Ken alternaba la mirada entre todos y dejaba que Miyako presionara su mano con fuerza. Sora parecía la más calmada, la más contenida en cierta forma.

Yamato no respondió. Sí, lo había pensado, era exactamente lo que cruzó su cabeza y que no se atrevió a concluir. Era injusto que Tai lo conociera tan bien, tanto que algunas veces era como si le leyera la mente, como si sacara con tenazas las palabras de su cabeza.

—¿Te quedas callado?, típico de ti, Matt. Eres un cobarde, siempre lo has sido.

No pensaba eso, claro que no pensaba eso. El rubio lo sabía, no había motivo para molestarse, ni menos para contestarle. Ya habían pasado hace tiempo por la época de discusiones y peleas sin sentido, producto de su inmadurez.

—Tai… deberías…deberíamos ir a hablar con alguien, buscarla… —fue lo que pronunció la titubeante voz de Mimi.

—¿Podrías decir algo más obvio?, claro que la buscaré, lo haré yo mismo

—No hay necesidad de ser tan cruel —escuchar a Izzy decir aquello fue una sorpresa para todos, más de alguno supo que estaba defendiendo a la castaña a su lado.

—Vamos, Koushiro. ¿Te parece que es el mejor momento para criticarme por mi actitud?, sabes mejor que yo lo peligroso que puede ser que Hikari esté perdida.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta esta vez, ni de Koushiro ni de ninguno de los chicos. Todos se limitaban a observarlo en silencio con variadas expresiones en sus caras.

—¡Digan algo!, ¿por qué me miran así como si estuviera comportándome como un idiota? —se exasperó.

—Porque es precisamente lo que estás haciendo, Taichi Yagami —la voz de Sora sonó firme y decidida. Se acercó a pasos lentos a su mejor amigo.

—¿Tú también, Sora?, ¿también te pondrás de su lado? —preguntó resentido.

—No hay ningún lado del que ponerse, somos un grupo.

—Pero no los veo haciendo nada por encontrar a Hikari, salvo mirarme como si fuera un cretino.

—Es que tratándonos de esta manera, tampoco estás haciendo algo por Hikari. Sólo perdiendo el tiempo

—¡Tú no tienes idea de nada! —gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

La bofetada que le dio Sora después de oír eso, resonó en los oídos de todos. Las lágrimas habían saltado de los ojos de la pelirroja y ahora se escurrían violentamente por sus mejillas.

Por un momento, a la mayoría le pareció que quería decir algo, pero nunca lo supieron, porque ningún sonido salió de su boca; por el contrario, presionó una mano contra sus labios como si quisiera acallar el llanto, aunque desde fuera parecía más que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

Taichi se llevó lentamente una mano a la zona golpeada, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga, aunque ninguno de sus amigos pudo descifrar qué significaba su mirada o qué escondía. Parecía dolido, probablemente más por el hecho que por el dolor físico, y al mismo tiempo había algo de desafío en el fondo de sus pupilas.

—Yo… —la voz de Sora rompió el silencio como si fuera cristal, con un sonido estrepitoso. Sus dientes castañeaban levemente.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, la hora límite ya pasó —dijo uno de los instructores, apareciendo detrás de Tai.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué contestar. Al final, Joe dio un paso al frente, asumiendo que era su deber comunicar el problema que tenían.

—Señor, una de nuestras amigas…

—Mi hermana está perdida —lo interrumpió Tai, bruscamente—_. _Se suponía que nos juntaríamos aquí hace más de veinte minutos, pero todavía no regresa.

—¿Y ya vieron si está en su cabaña?, quizás regresó antes que ustedes

—No, señor —contestó Joe.

En ese momento Mimi sintió que algo helado caía sobre su mejilla derecha. Se pasó una mano por esa zona y sintió que ese algo se deshacía entre sus dedos. _Era un copo de nieve. _Alzó la cabeza y vio que miles de ellos caían desde el cielo. Fue la primera en notar que había comenzado a nevar. A los demás les tomaría un par de segundos más.

—Entonces les sugiero que vayan allá y esperen. Es muy pronto para reportarla como desaparecida, pero daré aviso al equipo de seguridad enseguida. Por lo visto está empezando a nevar y no es seguro que se queden más tiempo aquí —ordenó el encargado, con la calma de quien está acostumbrado a sucesos de aquella naturaleza.

Tai intentó replicar, pero Matt lo hizo callar con un codazo y lo arrastró detrás de él, rumbo a la cabaña. A los pocos pasos, el castaño se soltó con un movimiento brusco, pero contrario a lo que la mayoría se temía, no corrió en dirección contraria, sino que se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y se limitó a seguirlos, cabizbajo, todo el camino.

Apenas la cabaña apareció frente a ellos, se adelantó e ingresó violentamente en ella, gritando el nombre de Hikari. Incluso subió al segundo piso y para cuando los demás entraron, ya bajaba la escalera de vuelta.

—No está —anunció como si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio.

Todos pensaban así, pero ninguno lo había dicho, porque preferían guardar la esperanza de que la castaña se hubiese ido sin avisar, por poco razonable que les pareciera. Ella no se iría sin decir nada a nadie, sobre todo sabiendo lo sobre protector que era su hermano; no se arriesgaría a darle un susto de esa manera.

—Entonces tenemos que esperar, el equipo de seguridad la encontrará —sugirió Joe, con voz calma.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —lo increpó Taichi—, mientras esperamos aquí, Kari puede estar corriendo peligro allá afuera, no sabemos qué clase de animales hay… o personas.

—Pero no podemos salir, ya oíste al encargado —aseveró Izzy, en un tono más intelectual que de ataque o a la defensiva, como hace unos minutos atrás—. Justo ahora está nevando muy fuerte, es probable que se inicie una tormenta y salir a buscarla por nuestra cuenta es lo menos razonable que podemos hacer. Sería ponernos en peligro en lugar de ayudarla.

—Izzy tiene razón —terció Matt—. Hay que esperar a tener noticias, al menos hasta que pase la tormenta y entonces podremos salir a ayudar al equipo de búsqueda.

—Pues, ¿saben qué?, ¡no necesito su ayuda! _—_explotó finalmente Tai—. Si van a quedarse aquí, a salvo como si nada, pueden hacerlo, pero es mi hermana la que está ahora mismo perdida en la montaña y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Pronunciada la última palabra, el castaño se volteó y salió de la cabaña dando un portazo. Nadie pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que Sora levantó una mano con intención de hacerlo, pero al final la bajó, resignada, quizás por el episodio de hace un rato atrás.

—Voy con él —anunció Matt, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse Takeru se le unió.

—Te acompaño.

El mayor lo miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Perfecto, sube a mi habitación y abre el segundo cajón de la gaveta, trae las linternas que tengo ahí.

Takeru asintió firmemente y se dio la vuelta, obedeciendo de inmediato a su hermano. Apenas su figura se perdió al doblar en el rellano, Yamato se volteó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sora, a pesar de que lo había sospechado desde que el rubio aceptó tan fácilmente que T.k. lo acompañase. Había sido demasiado simple— no lo esperarás, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Entonces voy contigo —le dijo con decisión— sólo necesito ir por un abrigo y…

—No digas tonterías —la interrumpió Matt, cogiéndola con cierta brusquedad del brazo al ver que pretendía darse la vuelta e ir por su chaqueta como había dicho— Tai acaba de irse en una misión suicida, no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo, no te pondré en riesgo también.

—En ese caso no dejaré que vayas —aseveró ella, alzando el mentón con actitud soberbia. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si quería convencerlo, no podía amilanarse ante él.

—¡Ninguno de los dos irá! —chilló Joe, acercándose a ellos y rompiendo así, la especie de burbuja en la que parecían haberse encerrado, al margen de los demás que observaban sin saber cómo intervenir—, así que esta discusión no tiene sentido.

—¿Pero qué les pasa?, ¡es mi mejor amigo!, no dejaré que vaya solo —se exasperó Yamato, perdiendo los estribos como hace tiempo no lo veían hacerlo.

—Es mi mejor amigo también —rebatió Sora— y tú lo eres… no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí, mientras ustedes dos arriesgan la vida allá afuera, no lo soportaría.

Yamato suspiró, como si recién comprendiera la situación en la que estaba poniendo a la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella y junto sus frentes, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Escucha. Takeru debe estar por bajar y necesito irme antes de que lo haga, así que debes quedarte y contenerlo, sé que te escuchará, porque te ve como a una madre. —susurró con calma.

Era realmente irónico que fuese así, cuando no había sido precisamente él al que le faltó una figura materna en su niñez.

Sora, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió tras su última palabra y vio la súplica implícita en su mirada.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente, abalanzándose contra él para darle un fuerte abrazo—, pero cuídate por favor…y…tráelos de vuelta.

—Eso haré, lo prometo —contestó luego de los breves segundos que mantuvo a la chica pegada a su cuerpo.

—Si no puedo hacerte entrar en razón, entonces iré contigo —intervino Joe, comprendido que no habría forma de evitar que el rubio se fuera.

—No, Joe. Tú eres el mayor y el más responsable de todos nosotros, si alguien debe quedarse a cargo ese eres tú —le explicó Matt.

—Pero…

—No digas nada, sabes que tengo razón. Deja que me vaya.

El sonido de pisadas en el segundo piso los alertó; supieron que Takeru no tardaría en bajar.

Joe acabó cediendo con un suspiro derrotado.

—Está bien, pero si no vuelven en una hora, le diré a los encargados e iremos por ustedes, así el cielo se esté cayendo.

Yamato asintió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y salió de la cabaña dando sólo un ligero portazo. Tres segundos más tarde Takeru apareció al inicio de las escaleras.

—No estaban en la gaveta como dijiste, por eso me tardé. Tuve que buscar en todas partes y al final las encontré en el armario, las pusiste allá arriba —iba diciendo mientras bajaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no obtenía respuesta y se detuvo en el último escalón.

Ningún ruido se oía en la habitación. Le bastó dar una rápida mirada para saber que allí faltaba alguien.

—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó a todos y a nadie en particular, con gesto serio, aún sabiendo la respuesta, esa que nadie le confirmó verbalmente, pero sí con sus miradas.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero Sora se interpuso en su camino, atrapándolo dificultosamente entre sus brazos, pues el chico ya la superaba en altura.

—Suéltame, debo ir con él. No debió dejarme —pidió intentando zafarse, sin embargo, ella afianzó el agarre.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso —le dijo con voz contenida—, te quedarás aquí con nosotros.

—¡No!, todo esto es mi culpa, no puedo dejar que mi hermano vaya solo…

—Eso es lo que él quería —le explicó, con voz temblorosa, consiguiendo que el chico dejara de removerse entre sus brazos.

—¿Me engañó? —preguntó en voz alta, aunque más para sí mismo que para los demás—, debí saberlo, por eso hizo que subiera —logró zafarse de los brazos de la pelirroja, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Por algunos segundos todos permanecieron alerta, creyendo que intentaría huir, pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo lucía triste.

—Para él todavía sigo siendo un niño, ¿verdad? —preguntó con desgano.

—No es eso, T.k. —dijo Sora, consoladoramente—. No lo culpes, él sólo hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti, no es que piense que seas un niño o que no puedas cuidarte tú mismo, simplemente te quiere demasiado para exponerte a algo así.

—Pero no es justo, ¿acaso es justo que yo tenga que quedarme aquí, sabiendo que él, Kari y Taichi-senpai pueden salir lastimados?... ¿sabiendo que dos de las personas más importantes para mí están ahí afuera por mi descuido?

—No, no lo es. Tampoco es justo para mí, Takeru. Pero quiero a tu hermano y confío en él. Algunas veces tenemos que respetar las decisiones de quienes queremos, por mucho que no estemos de acuerdo con ellas.

—Él nunca respeta las mías —susurró el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y perderse escaleras arriba.

Los demás escucharon el eco de las pisadas hasta que la sala quedó en completo silencio. Sora quiso ir tras él, pero Joe la detuvo.

—No lo hagas. Creo que necesita estar solo un tiempo.

—Pero si lo dejamos solo, podría escapar.

—Sora tiene razón, no es seguro dejar que se quede solo mucho tiempo. —la apoyó Koushiro.

—Tienen razón, no lo había pensado —susurró Joe, rascándose la nuca—, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

—Yo iré —intervino Mimi— alguien debe curarle el pómulo y puedo mantenerlo entretenido —concluyó, alzándose de hombros.

—Eso puede funcionar, si necesitas ayuda nos llamas —le dijo Joe.

Mimi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y subió las escaleras.

—Izzy, trajiste tu computadora, ¿verdad? —preguntó el peliazul.

—Hai

—¿Y puedes conectarte desde aquí?

—Será complicado con la tormenta, pero podría intentarlo.

—Vamos a la cocina, quizás puedes captar la señal del digivais de Hikari.

El pelirrojo asintió y ambos abandonaron el salón.

Sora seguía de pie junto a las escaleras con la mirada perdida.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sora-san? —preguntó Cody, acercándose con cautela.

—¿Cómo?... —preguntó la aludida, saliendo abruptamente de su transe como si acabara de emerger del fondo de una piscina —, digo, sí… sí, sólo ha sido un día agotador, estaré en mi cuarto, si eso está bien con ustedes —concluyó con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

—Ya no somos unos niños, estaremos bien —se adelantó Miyako, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Será mejor que suba a descansar.

—Sí —asintió Sora, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Si necesitan algo, pueden pedírselo al superior Joe.

—Eso haremos —confirmó Yolei, con una sonrisa cálida, intentando transmitirle confianza.

La pelirroja volvió a asentir y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dejando a los más jóvenes solos.

—Espero que estén todos bien, Sora-san y Takeru-san se ve muy preocupados —comentó Cody.

—No es para menos, con esta tormenta es muy peligroso que estén en la montaña sin supervisión ni protección —estuvo de acuerdo Yolei.

Daisuke bufó.

—¡Bah!, para variar Taichi-senpai y Yamato-senpai se llevan toda la diversión —comentó desatinadamente.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices, baka? —replicó Yolei, dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Te parece que es divertido?, ¡están corriendo peligro allí afuera!... ¿y qué decir de Hikari? —concluyó dejándose caer de golpe en el sofá. Al parecer la preocupación había disminuido su enfado.

—Yolei tiene razón, Davis —habló Ken, por primera vez—. Cualquiera de ellos puede salir lastimado, no es momento de pensar en diversión.

—Bueno, no sean tan duros conmigo… yo sólo decía —se defendió el castaño.

—Ese es tu problema, Daisuke… tú sólo dices y no piensas —opinó Cody.

—¡Eso!, ¡sigan así!, todos contra Davis, ¿verdad? —preguntó resentido, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

Ken tomó asiento en un sillón aparte y Cody hizo lo mismo en el que estaba enfrente.

Yolei rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, tampoco los chicos hablaron. Conocían lo suficiente al chico Motomiya como para seguir discutiendo con él, sabían que en el fondo estaba tanto o más preocupado que el resto, pero su lado impulsivo lo hacía decir cosas sin pensar. Él siempre había preferido arriesgar su pellejo yendo a la pelea en lugar de esperar, no era de los que pudiesen estar mucho tiempo quietos. En ese sentido se parecía mucho a Taichi.

* * *

En el segundo piso Mimi golpeó la puerta de Takeru, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Takeru-kun, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó con voz suave.

Nada.

—¿Takeru-kun? —insistió, al tiempo que jalaba la manija.

Asomó la cabeza con sigilo y lo vio tendido en la cama de abajo del camarote. Se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, pero él no dio muestra alguna de haberla oído. Se acercó a pasos lentos y lo contempló en silencio; estaba de espaldas con un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro a su costado, la mirada fija en las tablas de la cama superior.

—¿Takeru-kun? —volvió a decir—. Traje algunas cosas para curarte, si no lo hago tendrás un feo moretón mañana.

Los ojos azules del chico se giraron en su dirección, clavándose en ella.

—No me interesa —soltó de pronto.

Mimi respiró profundamente, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por la frialdad de su mirada.

"_Ya decía yo que su mirada era muy dulce para ser hermano de Yamato" _—pensó con desconcierto.

—Escucha, sé que estás…

—No quiero ser grosero, Mimi-san —la interrumpió—, pero quiero estar solo.

—Eso es lo que crees, pero no lo que necesitas, créeme… déjame curarte y luego me iré.

Takeru se impulsó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora cuando Hikari está perdida en alguna parte de la montaña, congelándose por mi culpa? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mimi no estaba segura de que el chico quisiera una respuesta, pero no era de aquellos que se quedaran callados.

—No es tu culpa —le dijo, sentándose a su lado y poniendo su bolso de maquillaje sobre sus piernas—. Hikari es una chica grande y puede cuidarse sola, no podías saber que esto pasaría.

—¡Pero debí ser más cuidadoso! —replicó Takeru, empuñando ambas manos—. No debí dejarla ir sola por una montaña que no conocíamos… Taichi-san tiene razón, soy un idiota.

—Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, así que deja de mortificarte… eso no traerá de vuelta a Hikari —lo contradijo, con un tono más frío del que hubiera querido.

Takeru la miró con gesto sorprendido.

—Sólo…deja que te cure eso —susurró con voz temblorosa, mientras abría su estuche. —no tardaré…

El chico la cogió con brusquedad de una muñeca y de un manotazo botó el estuche semiabierto, causando que su contenido se desparramara por la habitación con un golpe estridente.

—¡No quiero que me cures! —le gritó— ¡nada me importa más que encontrar a Hikari, pero Yamato me dejó aquí encerrado, sin poder hacer nada!, ¿no lo entiendes?, curarme es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo.

Mimi se limitó a observarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustada, y temblando por contener el sollozo que luchaba por escapar de sus labios entreabiertos.

Takeru pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó su muñeca. Ella, al verse liberada, se la acarició con su otra mano y se tragó las gotas saladas que finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Yo… yo- lo… lo… —tartamudeó T.k., cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—No digas nada —susurró Mimi, levantándose de la cama para recoger sus cosméticos del suelo—. Entiendo, yo… no debí insistir.

—Nada de eso, Mimi-san. —dijo Takeru, al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado, queriendo cogerla del mentón para que lo mirara, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo—. Perdóname, por favor… yo no debí hacer eso, no estaba pensando —se disculpó al tiempo que cogía un labial y se lo entregaba.

Ella lo recibió; su cabello caía parcialmente sobre su rostro, ocultándolo de los ojos inquietos del chico.

—Gracias —dijo, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa, antes de llevarse un mechón detrás de la oreja— Y no te preocupes. Tienes razón, no es importante ahora. Sora suele decir que soy superficial y que debería prestar atención a cosas más importantes que mi imagen o el valor de simples objetos, pero… tengo miedo, ¿sabes?

—No entiendo.

—Me da miedo que me lastimen, así que prefiero que la gente me vea como una chica superficial y se aleje de mí en lugar de acercarse, porque si lo hicieran…yo, no sé qué haría. Siempre he sido de esta manera, así que cuando tengo un problema o estoy asustada por algo como ahora, prefiero hacer cualquier cosa para distraerme y no pensar en ello. Bastante tonto, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa desganada.

—Ni un poco —replicó Takeru enseguida.

La sonrisa de Mimi pareció crecer unos milímetros.

—Sé que no está bien evadir los problemas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo… te dejaré solo —susurró retrocediendo algunos pasos y volteándose dispuesta a salir, sin embargo, la mano del chico sobre su muñeca la detuvo. Esta vez no estaba ejerciendo presión, sólo la sostenía.

Alzó sus ojos hacia Takeru con confusión, quien la miró a su vez con arrepentimiento.

—Sé que no lo merezco después de la forma en que te traté, pero aún así… me gustaría que me curaras —le dijo—, ¿lo harías?

Mimi le sonrió con sinceridad y algo de gratitud también.

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo nevar. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero por algún motivo se sentía bien y no quería moverse de ahí. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, así que se lo quitó y lo vio disolverse frente a sus ojos. La preocupación estaba matándola, era más de lo que podía soportar. Cuando regresó la vista al frente distinguió una silueta en medio de toda la nieve y su corazón se paralizó. Esa silueta fue acercándose cada vez más hasta que cobró forma. _Era Tai._

Prácticamente saltó de la venta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Mimi y Takeru bajaron tras ella, el resto ya se había reunido en el salón al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

El castaño estaba cubierto de nieve y lucía una mirada perdida. Sora quiso acercarse y quitarle la ropa mojada, pero se contuvo. Su corazón estaba dando brincos en su interior.

—¿Por qué están viéndome de ese modo? —preguntó Tai, con voz áspera, probablemente por la hora casi completa que estuvo bajo la tormenta.

—Estábamos preocupados —respondió Joe, acercándose—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Te parece que me encuentro bien? —preguntó con voz muerta al tiempo que alzaba los hombros, su tono era irónico, pero ya no parecía a la defensiva, se oía demasiado resignado.

—¿Dónde está Hikari? —intervino Koushiro, preguntando una de las cosas que a todos los tenía inquietos, sin duda.

—Eso quisiera saber yo. Cuando salí Amakusa me detuvo y dijo que ellos se encargarían, así que no pude entrar a la pista de sky, el área está rodeada. Esperaba que ustedes supieran algo.

—Nadie nos ha dicho nada —contestó el pelirrojo, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con Joe, quien fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Si no saliste de aquí, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Sora contuvo la respiración, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría lo que iba oír. ¿Sería sólo ella la del mal presentimiento?

—Detrás de las cabañas… ¿por qué me miran así?, no es como si ustedes estuviesen haciendo gran cosa aquí.

—Yamato fue a buscarte —le dijo Izzy.

Taichi abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que oíste, Taichi-senpai. Mi hermano fue detrás de ti…—repitió Takeru.

—¿No lo viste? —preguntó Joe

—Claro que no… cuando Amakusa me envió de vuelta no quería entrar, fui a botar un poco de energía, pero yo… nunca creí…

Comenzó a retroceder torpemente.

—Tai —llamó Sora, presintiendo que volvería a marcharse sin más—. Tai, escucha…

Pero el castaño no escuchó, o más bien, no quiso hacerlo. Llegó hasta la puerta y salió dejando el eco del portazo detrás.

—Iré tras él, no puedo dejar que otro de nosotros vuelve a marcharse solo —dijo Joe, acomodándose las gafas, sin embargo, al dar un paso notó una mano en su antebrazo, deteniéndolo—. ¿Sora? —preguntó al ver a la muchacha cabizbaja.

—Por favor, superior Joe… déjeme ir a mí. Yo puedo calmarlo.

—¿Crees que te escuche? —preguntó Izzy a sus espaldas.

—Haré que lo haga. No voy a dejar que se vaya. ¿Está bien, Joe? —preguntó alzando sus ojos carmesíes hacia él.

—Está bien. Puedes ir.

—Gracias —dijo con una tenue sonrisa y avanzó hacia la puerta bajo las miradas de todos.

—¡Sora! —la llamó Mimi, antes de acercarse hacia ella y coger un abrigo del perchero—, será mejor que te pongas esto, Tai es un cabezota cuando quiere y puede tomarte un tiempo convencerlo.

La pelirroja tomó la prenda que le ofrecía y le dirigió una breve mirada.

—Gracias, Mimi —le sonrió, enfundándose en el abrigo antes de salir.

Los demás suspiraron. ¿Podían las cosas ponerse peor? A veces es mejorar no preguntárselo.

* * *

Al salir sintió que el frío la abrazaba como si fuese un manto adhiriéndose a su piel. A pocos pasos, Taichi caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

—¡Con un demonio, Yamato!, ¿por qué tenías que seguirme? —preguntó al aire, al tiempo que daba un certero golpe a un mono de nieve que se derrumbó enseguida ante el impacto. Seguramente lo habría hecho un niño de las cabañas colindantes, esperaba no tener que lidiar con un padre furioso, porque no tenía cabeza para eso.

—¿Es en serio, Taichi?, ¿de verdad te estás preguntando porqué tu mejor amigo salió tras de ti al verte salir como un loco? —preguntó con un toque de ironía.

Para Tai, escuchar el tono frío de Sora a sus espaldas fue como una nueva bofetada. No se volvió hacia ella, tensó los hombros y bajó la mirada sintiéndose un estúpido.

La pelirroja se mordió la lengua. Había salido para disculparse, no para reprocharle que Yamato estuviera perdido. ¿Por qué últimamente explotaba tan fácil cuando se trataba de Tai?

—Soy un imbécil, no necesito que me lo digas —susurró al cabo de unos segundos.

—No salí a decirte eso.

—Perdóname si no fue eso lo que me pareció —replicó Taichi, mordaz.

Sora abrió la boca dispuesta a replicarle, pero no se le ocurrió qué decir. Estuvo boqueando un par de segundos, sintiendo la brisa helada colarse a través de su garganta.

—¡Ash!, ¿por qué siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles? —soltó, finalmente.

—¿Yo las hago difíciles? —preguntó Tai, al tiempo que se volteaba.

—¡Sí!, ¡tú y tu estúpida manía de comportarte como un líder poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida!... si nos hubieras escuchado, Yamato no estaría…

—No estaría perdido, lo sé. —la interrumpió, pasándose una mano por el puente de su nariz— créeme que no me esperaba esto… lo que menos quería era poner en riesgo a alguno de ustedes, especialmente a Matt… y a ti.

Volvió a quedarse sin palabras, aunque internamente lo maldijo un millón de veces por tener esa facilidad de ablandarla. Porque sí, Taichi era un cabezota insufrible, pero también era noble. De esas personas capaces de arriesgar su propia vida por sus amigos y su familia. Era cierto que a veces la exasperaba y le daban unas ganas terribles de golpearlo hasta dejarlo _knock-out_, pero luego salía con esos aires de héroe que la derretían y acababa perdonándole todo.

—Me comporté como un auténtico idiota —continuó él, ante el silencio de la pelirroja—. Ninguno se merecía que los tratara como lo traté.

—Deberías decirle eso a Takeru y Mimi.

—Lo haré luego. Ahora te lo estoy diciendo a ti —susurró, mirándola fijamente.

Sora se resistió, pero la intensidad de sus ojos castaños la atraía de una manera insoportable, así que acabó levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Así que… ¿descargaste tu rabia con ese mono de nieve y ahora puedes pensar con más claridad?

Tai esbozó una sonrisa, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos.

—Supongo que la falta de deporte me está afectando. Debo encontrar algo en lo que gastar mi energía.

—Eso estaría bien —asintió con una sonrisa.

Se agachó disimuladamente y cogió una buena porción de nieve. La amoldó entre sus manos, aprovechándose del despiste de Tai.

—Oye, Tai… —lo llamó.

El castaño alzó la mirada y ella le estampó la bola de nieve en plena cara.

—¡Piensa rápido! —se burló antes de largarse a correr.

—¡Ven aquí, Takenouchi!, ¡me las pagarás! —lo escuchó gritarle, mientras le pisaba los talones.

La carrera no duró mucho. Tenía los músculos lo suficientemente congelados para tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer. Lo que no esperaba era llevarse a Tai con ella.

Afortunadamente la nieve amortiguó su caída, en aquel momento le pareció que era como tirarse en una mullida cama de plumas, salvo por el hecho de que estaba congelándose, claro.

Taichi cayó sobre ella, con un brazo a cada lado para evitar aplastarla con su peso. Las risas cesaron en cuanto fueron conscientes de la escasa distancia que los separaba, sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos parecían pegados a los del otro, incapaces de enfocarse en otro punto. No había nada más que mirar en ese momento.

Por un segundo Sora temió haberse sonrojado, pero tenía la cara tan helada que dudó tener el más mínimo color en el rostro. El calor que sentía dentro tardaría en emerger.

Tai entreabrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo. Sora dudaba ser capaz de oírlo, porque sentía un zumbido en los oídos, ¿sería efecto del frío o de la altura? Una vocecita en su cabeza, que desconocía, le decía que era algo más.

Al final resultó que él no dijo nada y ella internamente se lo agradeció, pues no se atrevía a hablar por temor a romper ese mágico momento en el que sólo eran los dos. Se sentía como si estuviera meciéndose en una nube, completamente tranquila y relajada.

Tai se inclinó, causándole cosquillas por el torpe roce de su nariz contra la suya. Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el aliento del chico chocando contra su cara; era tibio, perfectamente tibio y acogedor en contraste con el frío del ambiente.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo siento, pero me estaba quedando demasiado largo y siempre trato de que todos los capítulos tengan más o menos la misma extensión (manías mías :P), ¿me creéis que no lo hice a propósito?

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo disculparme por la tardanza, otra vez u.u

No soy buena con los títulos, así que el que escogí fue lo último que se me ocurrió y tiene puntos suspensivos porque el título del próximo capítulo será la continuación de la frase.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **Genee, HikariCaelum, Yaken, brendaa21 y por supuesto, Takari95 :)  
**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

¡Hasta el próximo!

**P.D.: **La imagen que puse de portada tiene un spoiler ;)


End file.
